Horizon
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: Seven years have passed since the defeat of Quartzmon. Relationships have changed from what they once were and it seems that's not the only thing that has changed as trouble begins to slowly brew once more on the surface. Xros Hunters sequel. Taiki/Tagiru. Other pairings undecided. Rating changed just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I know what you're thinking. Weren't you dead-set on Tagiru/Yuu? I was and I still love the pairing myself personally and it'll always be my first OTP. But since then I've entered a relationship myself and it's made me realise a lot of things. I feel Taiki and Tagiru would be really good together because they take care of each other a lot in canon. So this will be my first ever Taigiru fic because the pairing needs more love._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Loyalty**

Seven years had passed since the defeat of Quartzmon. Everyone had moved on with their lives for the most part. Taiki had moved to England to study teaching and help children with special needs. Akari was studying Medicine in Japan and doing quite well in the degree, Kiriha was usually off travelling with his brother and Nene was still one of the most well-known idols in the entire world now. Zenjirou was one of the lead competitors in the world-wide International Kendo competition and was on his way to way to become a kendo master. Kotone was now in high school.

Tagiru had joined a local basketball club hoping to become a professional basketball player and entered competitions every now and again, for a chance to progress in his choice career. Yuu had started a Psychology degree and was in his first year of it. Ryouma was also in his first year at University doing a Policing degree while Ren had started composing his music and making CDs out. Airu worked part-time as an events manager and organized events in the local halls. Hideaki had managed to get enough money for his takoyaki shop and had started a small shop which was doing quite well. Kiichi was doing a small creative writing course and tended to spend most of his time writing nowadays.

Due to Taiki being in England, Xros Heart had scattered about somewhat but Tagiru and Yuu still kept in touch. Yuu sometimes came to join Tagiru in playing basketball after he was done with University as was the case today.

"You really have improved, Tagiru," Yuu said impressed.

Tagiru grinned. "I told you so! You didn't believe me!"

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Don't get too cocky. How are things going between you and Taiki-san?"

Tagiru put his hands behind his head and shrugged. "Pretty good actually. We had an amazing time when I visited England during my two week break and we talk every day but it's been great! We don't get to spend too much time together so the time we do get to spend is more special." He did miss Taiki-san a lot but if anyone deserved to think of himself, it was Taiki-san and he wasn't going to spoil that for him.

Yuu smiled a bit. "I never considered you patient enough for a long distance relationship."

Tagiru rolled his eyes. "Me neither. But…I really like Taiki-san. Like a lot. I couldn't even think of anyone else in my life to be honest." His cheeks flushed a bit at saying that and he averted his gaze.

Yuu chuckled. "Aw isn't that cute? Has my best friend fallen in love?"

Tagiru turned red and glowered at Yuu. "Yuu! Stop!"

Yuu laughed, humming as he ran while Tagiru chased him around the courts. "Should I tell Taiki-san that your feelings are so strong?"

"Yuu!" Tagiru protested as he chased the other to tackle him down. "Don't you dare!" He finally managed to reach the other, tickling him until the other gave in to him. They both were out of breath by then. "Don't say anything Yuu…"

Yuu laughed. "Relax, I won't. Besides, I think he'll figure out it anyway. Taiki-san is smart and all."

"You two squabbling again?" Another voice interrupted them causing the two of them to turn to see Ryouma and Ren. There was silence for a moment before Tagiru turned away from Ryouma while Yuu winced.

Tagiru barely heard Yuu's response to them and he knew he was being protective over Taiki but he needed it. He lacked self-preservation so someone needed to get mad for his sake sometimes even if Ryouma was possessed at the time, they had still almost lost him to Quartzmon. He didn't know if he could ever truly forgive that, especially now that Taiki had become someone so precious to him.

"Tagiru," Ryouma said quietly. "I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry. Don't I deserve a second chance?"

Tagiru sighed. "Ryouma, I don't hate you and you've got your second chance and everything but…I just feel protective over Taiki-san since he doesn't hold his own life that valuable and all. Anyway, I'm gonna head home." He felt bad for brushing Ryouma off like this but Taiki came first, always, even if he didn't realise it himself. He waved them a final goodbye before heading home.

* * *

"Tagiru," Taiki sighed when his boyfriend told him what had happened. "Ryouma really does feel bad for what happened back then so you shouldn't hold it against him for my sake. I've forgiven him already."

"You would, Taiki-san," Tagiru muttered with a snort. "He nearly killed you, possessed or not. And since you don't defend yourself, someone's gotta."

Taiki sighed although this time it was more of a fond sigh then the exasperated one he gave out before. He knew he lacked self-preservation but it was nice to hear that Tagiru was protective over him, even if he didn't need it at the moment. "You dork…what am I going to do with you?"

"Come visit your dork?" Tagiru teased.

Taiki rolled his eyes. "I'd love to but I can't in the middle of University. Anyway, how are the others? I know Akari's still a hen but…"

Tagiru snorted. "She says she can relax now since I hen over you as much as she did."

Taiki chuckled. "Well, she's definitely given you her fretting lessons considering you're always telling me not to overwork myself and to remember to take a break. Not that it isn't cute but…" He could literally feel Tagiru's face going red and was tempted to video call him to see if it was true but resisted the urge.

"T-Taiki-san!" Tagiru spluttered out. "T-that's just the natural thing to do!"

"I know," Taiki said playfully. "It's quite cute coming from you too."

Tagiru pouted. "I'm better than I used to be." He knew he was still quite hyper and he probably always would be but he had grown up some, as much as you could when you were Tagiru.

"Hmm," Taiki agreed softly. "I actually miss your energy over here…it's too quiet nowadays."

"I miss you too," Tagiru said quietly. He sighed a little. "But at least we're still close, Taiki-san and we made this work."

Taiki blinked a bit. There was something about Tagiru's tone. "Tagiru? Is everything okay over there?" He knew even though in their relationship, he had taught Tagiru slowly about intimacy and the sexual parts of a relationship but his boyfriend was still quite innocent and he felt as if the other was hiding something from him.

"Yeah! Everything's fine!" Tagiru assured. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Tagiru," Taiki said, tone completely serious now. "I'm meant to be the one who lacks self-preservation, not you."

Tagiru flushed. "I can take perfectly good care of myself, Taiki-san."

Taiki sighed. "You're worried about something."

"I don't want to worry you though," Tagiru admitted. "I haven't even discussed this with Yuu yet because it's fine. I'm tough I can handle it."

"Tagiru," Taiki chided exasperated. "Please don't run into walls when I can't be there to stop you from crashing. What is it? Has someone given you trouble?"

Tagiru hesitated again but then finally spoke up. "Well, it's weird but a few days ago, I went to Hideaki's takoyaki shop to have some lunch and all and well…he was acting really strange. The look in his eyes…I dunno I didn't like it and he kept on calling me cute and saying those strange pick up lines you and Yuu warned me about."

Taiki frowned a bit. Admittedly, he didn't know Hideaki that well but from Tagiru's description, it was clear that Hideaki was hitting on Tagiru and making him uncomfortable. A twinge of burning anger filled up inside him but he quickly dismissed it. "Tagiru, tell Yuu about it. And don't go to visit Hideaki if Yuu's not there."

Tagiru blinked. "Taiki-san?"

Taiki smiled a bit. "Just trust me on this one."

Tagiru nodded even though Taiki couldn't see it. "Alright but I promise Taiki-san, I didn't respond to any of his weird stuff."

Taiki couldn't help but laugh at Tagiru calling Hideaki's behavior 'weird' instead of creepy which showed how innocent the other was. "I know, Tagiru. I have complete faith in you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I'm enjoying writing this personally so I'm gonna keep at it because it's fun and Taigiru does need a little more love than Tagiyuu although they both need it. Okay either way, here we go. I really want to give a huge shoutout to Hope10032 for the amazing review she gave me and motivated me to write out this second chapter as well as Yua-hime. Love you both, thanks. And yeah, Kotone is Nene and Yuu's little sister in this._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Puzzling**

Tagiru sighed, unable to believe he had agreed to come to this stupid event that Airu was hosting but she had invited some of their friends and Yuu had insisted he come along. He had agreed because Taiki did want him to socialize more even when he wasn't around which really wasn't as fun to be honest. He went over to grab himself a drink as Yuu chatted with Airu and shifted a bit as Hideaki came over to sit besides him.

"Hey," Hideaki said with a smile. "Have you been avoiding me?"

Tagiru tried to smile as well, albeit it wasn't easy. "No, why would I avoid you?" He hadn't had the chance to talk to Yuu about his worries on Hideaki because the other had been busy and he had been training hard for another basketball competition and now he wished he had.

Hideaki shrugged. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

Tagiru tried to shrug it off if only so Hideaki would leave him alone. "It's nothing like that. I just don't really talk to people that much since Yuu is busy with his degree and Taiki-san is overseas. Besides, why don't you hang out with the others? There are plenty of other people here."

Hideaki chuckled and there was something about the look in his eyes that made Tagiru shiver a small bit and before he could leave, the other snaked an arm around his neck, pulling him close. "There are plenty of fish in the sea, but you're the only one I'd like to catch and mount back at my place."

"Shut up Hideaki!" Tagiru pushed Hideaki away from him, backing away and stumbling into Yuu.

"Tagiru," Yuu said blinking. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay!" Tagiru snapped. "Hideaki's a creep and indecent trying to flirt with me when I already have a boyfriend whom I love very much thank you!"

"Hideaki," Yuu said, expression darkening. "How could you?"

Hideaki rolled his eyes. "What Taiki doesn't know won't hurt him. I'm just having a little fun."

Tagiru bristled, stepping away even further and was relieved when Yuu pulled him behind him. He may be relatively innocent than most but even he knew Hideaki's intentions were skewered. "Get lost, Hideaki. I'm leaving Yuu."

Yuu shifted, concerned. "I'll drop you home. Airu-san, I'll be back ok?"

Airu was looking between Tagiru and Hideaki, her expression a bit alarmed before she finally nodded to Yuu. "Alright. Hideaki-kun, please don't harass people at my party."

Tagiru was still fuming and he felt a little shaken at how forward Hideaki had gotten but he was trying to hide how much this had disturbed him as he sat in the car and Yuu joined him by sitting in the driver's seat.

"Tagiru?" Yuu asked softly. "Are you alright?"

"I was gonna talk to you," Tagiru admitted. "About Hideaki making me uncomfortable but there wasn't time. You got busy and so did I. I told Taiki-san and he wanted me to tell you so someone over here would know considering there's only so much he can do from England…he was worried though."

Yuu listened to him for a moment, face filling with intense rage. "I should have murdered him on the spot…I'm sorry Tagiru. I insisted you come to this party and…"

Tagiru shook his head. "It's fine. You didn't know. I just kind of want to go home, talk to Taiki-san and then sleep." He smiled a bit. "Don't blame yourself, Yuu."

Yuu nodded although Tagiru could tell his heart wasn't in his agreeing with him, not that he could blame the other. He wished he had told his best friend sooner as well but he didn't realise that Hideaki would be so forward. _Then again, he probably thinks he can get away with it since Taiki-san isn't around. I won't let him though, I love Taiki-san and I won't let even Hideaki ruin that._

* * *

Mourning. Beelzebumon hated the word especially on this day which came every year. Luckily, Shoutmon had learnt enough tact over the years to leave him alone when he was remembering his fellow warriors whom had died because of him. The goddess had come to visit to offer her condolences and words of wisdom but it didn't do anything to take away the guilt he felt over what he had done back then. He might never be able to forgive himself for the crimes he had committed against his own friends.

He was lucky Mervamon was so understanding about it, taking him out on a walk to clear his head. The two were walking in silence when the sky began to darken.

"What on earth…" Mervamon muttered, looking around, wondering what was going on.

Beelzebumon frowned as well albeit tensed as a shrill laugh echoed through the place. He knew that laugh anywhere – it was the laugh he had heard so often in his nightmares when he watched his friends die all over again. "Show yourself Lilithmon, don't be a coward."

The giggle was heard again. "But where's the fun in fighting fair?"

Both digimon pulled into a fighting stance but Lilithmon didn't appear. Beelzebumon gritted his teeth knowing his old rival wouldn't make this easy. He was prepared to defend himself even though he couldn't see but a gasp from Mervamon stopped him in his tracks and he turned to see blood dripping from her lower abdomen and her data flickering. His eyes widened and he rushed over to her.

"Mervamon!" Beelzebumon caught her as she fell into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Mervamon coughed. "You need to get out of here…it's you she's after."

The Demon Lord shook his head rapidly. "I won't leave you to die…not you too." He would never leave another person he loved behind, not again.

Mervamon made to protest but she shouted out a warning as some sort of large metal needle inserted itself into Beelzebumon's back. "N-no! Dammit! Leave him alone!"

Beelzebumon coughed, vision beginning to blur as he collapsed to the side. He forced himself to stay awake but he couldn't. Something in the needle was making him feel dizzy and he struggled as Lilithmon snaked an arm around her neck, wanting to throw her off but the last thing he heard was Mervamon's anguished cry before his world faded to darkness.

* * *

"What?" Shoutmon looked thunderstruck about this when Monitamon informed him that Mervamon was dead and Beelzebumon was missing especially since one of those monitor digimon had caught sight of Lilithmon but this wasn't possible…why would she be back now of all times and how? Things had been so peaceful since the defeat of Quartzmon and Kiriha had been keeping in touch with the digital world more than anyone else had really.

Ballistamon moved to Shoutmon's side. "What should we do?"

Shoutmon didn't reply to his best friend for a moment. If they were back in their first adventure, he would have flown into a rage and wanted to find Lilithmon and murder her on the spot. Even now, he was angry. Lilithmon had put Beelzebumon through more than enough and he didn't deserve to be hurt worse than this by her. He knew Taiki and the others would have to be informed.

"We're going to inform Kiriha's partners so Kiriha can pass a message to Taiki on what's going on," Shoutmon said finally. "If Lilithmon's back, something big is about to happen, I can feel it. Plus Beelzebumon needs us so we're probably going to have to split up in order to look for him. Ballistamon can come with me to inform Kiriha's partners while the rest of you should search for Beelzebumon. The sooner we find him, the better. I don't want to think on what that witch is doing to him."

He was trying not to show the others but he was worried. He knew bad Lilithmon was, how cruel she could get and even though, there wasn't actually any solid proof that it was Lilithmon who had taken Beelzebumon away. He watched as the others hurried out and hoped they'd find something before turning back to Ballistamon.

"Let's go then," Shoutmon said gruffly to his best friend.

Ballistamon frowned. "Shoutmon, are you alright?"

Shoutmon shrugged. "I'm the Digimon King. Course I am."

If Ballistamon had eyebrows, he would have raised one right now. "We're best friends, brother. I know you're worried about this whole situation."

Shoutmon sighed. "I'm worried about Beelzebumon. Lilithmon's hurt him a lot in the past, Ballistamon. He doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore. But I'm not sure what else to do other than search for him and let Taiki know."

Ballistamon nodded. "I know. I'm worried too but if Beelzebumon's hurt, we'll need to be strong for him. He needs us to be."

Shoutmon tilted his head, knowing Ballistamon was right and wanted to smash Lilithmon's head in but he pushed the burning anger back and focused on what they needed to do which was give Lilithmon the beating of her life when they found her. "Let's go then." His eyes were blazing with determination.

* * *

Akari highlighted passages in her Medicine book so she could memorise things for her theory medical exam which was in two days. Medicine was a hard subject but Akari liked to take care of injured people or people who got sick so she was doing her best to become a professional doctor which was a lot easier said than done sometimes because Medicine was tough.

 _You've fought alongside Taiki and the others despite not being a General and you can't handle a bit of tough studies?_ A mocking voice in Akari's head reminded her, sounding almost amused which made the redhead scowl a little. This and that were two different things altogether. Thinking of the Digital World made her thoughts drift to Cutemon and wondered how the little guy was doing. He had always been so sensitive and she hoped he was alright.

It had been seven years since she had seen him or Dorulumon and she wished there was someway she could meet them again but in more peaceful circumstances than there were right now. She didn't want there to be another war but something told her that wasn't possible. She had been feeling something as if dark things were about to start again but had told herself she was simply being paranoid and she needn't bother Taiki or anyone about this, considering Taiki was in another country anyway.

She opened the drawer besides her, taking out her X-Loader and looking at it for a moment considering she was a Hunter now and wondering if she should check up on the digital world herself. Just to make sure everything was alright. Before she could even finish thinking about that, her X-Loader began to glow and her eyes widened. She quickly tried to put it back in the drawer but the light flashed brighter, sucking her into a portal. Nausea filled inside her as she fell into the digital world.

 _Not exactly what I had in mind…_ Her head spun as she took in the surroundings of the digital world. It looked alright, although it was certainly a lot more darker than she remembered and sent a slight shudder down her spine. _Okay, so I'll find Shoutmon and ask him how things are then get back to the real world if I can._ She just hoped this time she could make it back. With this thought in mind, she started forward.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey thank you everyone for the support you've given this story so far and I really appreciate it. Things are starting to get tense in the digital world and Akari's been taken so yep things are getting exciting. Please keep reading and give me feedback – suggestions for improvement are always open. Warnings for implied sexual assault, nothing graphic. The Laylamon in this is not the dub-Lilithmon, they are separate characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Faded Light**

Beelzebumon was trying not to cry out or shout in discomfort and pain. He tugged at the chains binding him, wishing there was some way to escape. He knew Lilithmon would show him no mercy and he bit his lip, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. Her violent and intrusive touches sent shivers down his spine and for a moment, just a fraction of a moment, he wished she would kill him and end this nightmare.

As her hand was moved away, for a moment he felt as if the torture was over. He tried to break free of the chains once more but all he succeeded in doing was rubbing his wrists raw because no matter what he did he couldn't seem to find a way to escape. His heart thudded wildly as he felt his lower armor being removed. No, no! This couldn't seriously be what she was planning, could it? He cried out, back arching subconsciously as a wet warmth enveloped him and he gritted his teeth at Lilithmon's satisfied giggle.

"Aw does it hurt?" Lilithmon crooned before her expression hardened. "Too bad! It's what you deserve for backstabbing me! The Red General will never want you staining his team after I'm through with you."

 _Taiki, please, get me out of here. Even if you don't want me around anymore, I'll leave. Just get me away from this torture…please._ He shuddered, feeling disgusted in himself, in his body for enjoying this vile demon lord's touch even though she definitely wasn't the one he wanted. He wanted Mervamon but she was gone…because of him. Once again, someone he loved had died because of him. Maybe…maybe he deserved this kind of punishment, for the sins he had committed against his fellow warriors, for trying to kill Taiki and for not being able to kill Lilithmon permanently. Yes, this was punishment for his sins. He should stop fighting and let Lilithmon punish him for being a failure – as Baalmon and even now as Beelzebumon. He closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion take over him. "Gomen…" With that, he allowed his world to fade to darkness.

* * *

Taiki was finishing off a project when his phone rang. Was Tagiru calling back again? They had just talked about what Hideaki had tried and he had reassured him that he'd give Hideaki a warning himself if he didn't keep away from his boyfriend. He frowned though when he realized it was Kiriha. It was rare for his blond friend to give him a call so he answered it.

"Hey Kiriha," Taiki said softly. "How did you accidentally dial my number today?" His voice was slightly teasing.

Kiriha scoffed. "Oh shaddup. You know I get busy and I've been checking up on the digital world through my partners more often than you lot do."

"Hmm…oh yeah," Taiki agreed with him. "You just can't sit still Kiriha." He laughed a bit. "Is everything okay over there though?"

Kiriha paused for a moment and this made the gogglehead a bit concerned. It wasn't like his friend to hesitate.

"Kiriha?" Taiki questioned softly. "What is it?" He didn't like long silences. They gave him a bad feeling especially from someone like Kiriha.

"Shoutmon and Ballistamon contacted my partners," Kiriha admitted. "They need your help, Taiki. Well, not them exactly but…"

Taiki felt his heart thud slightly at the fact that Shoutmon had contacted Kiriha's partners and frowned at his friend's words. "What's happened?"

"Beelzebumon is missing," Kiriha finally said simply. "Monitamon said she caught a glimpse of Lilithmon and they think she might have captured him."

Taiki's heart sunk into his knees. Lilithmon? How was she even back? This wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. She wouldn't show him any mercy, he knew that. They had to find him, they had to get him away from Lilithmon somehow but he didn't know how. He didn't want his friend hurt again, not after how hard they had all tried to help him after the Sandoria tragedy.

"Taiki?" Kiriha said noting his silence. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Taiki managed. "Are the others looking for him? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Of course they are," Kiriha assured him. "Only Shoutmon and Ballistamon came to tell Greymon and MailBirdramon what was going on while the others are looking for Beelzebumon."

Taiki nodded even though Kiriha couldn't see it. "Yeah…I need to help him. She'll hurt him, Kiriha. She has before."

"Calm down," Kiriha said sighing. "Panicking won't do anything. I'm gonna contact Nene and see if she's around and you round up the others okay?"

Taiki exhaled for a moment, trying not to panic but he had promised Beelzebumon and if he wasn't able to save his friend from this, then what good was he? "Right…you're right. I'll gather the others…do you want me to get Yuu to tell Nene? I mean, it might be awkward with you."

Kiriha and Nene had tried dating which hadn't really worked out too well for either of them and they had broken it off but now things were awkward between the two of them which made things harder now that they may have a mission on their hands.

"We'll need to work together if things are going wrong anyway," Kiriha pointed out. "Our personal feelings right now shouldn't matter. The digital world needs us. We have to try our best – all of us. But if you could get Yuu to tell Nene, it would make things easier on me."

"No problem," Taiki said agreeably. "I want to get to the digital world as soon as I can anyway. Beelzebumon is in a lot of danger…I can't turn my back on him!"

Kiriha laughed a bit. "Of course you can't. Take care ok? See you there!"

Taiki hung up and exhaled. He couldn't panic, it wouldn't do any of them any good to be honest because if Beelzebumon was hurt, he'd need them to be strong for him in every which way. He quickly dialed Tagiru's number again, knowing it was late in Japan but this was an emergency and he knew his boyfriend wouldn't mind. It took a few rings but Tagiru finally answered.

"T-Taiki-san?" Tagiru mumbled sleepily. "E-everything ok?"

"Sorry Tagiru," Taiki said, feeling guilty for waking the other. "I wasn't sure who to call first and you're the first person to come to mind…Beelzebumon's been kidnapped." Now that he had said it, a shudder escaped him. "He's in danger…Lilithmon will hurt him and…" His voice shook slightly. Why was his voice cracking now? He had just calmed himself in front of Kiriha but somehow was finding it harder to do so with Tagiru.

"What?!" Tagiru seemed to wake up immediately. "The digimon contacted you?"

"Kiriha's been keeping up to date with the digital world," Taiki told him. "Shoutmon and Ballistamon contacted him…I promised. I promised myself I wouldn't let Lilithmon hurt him again and…"

"Taiki-san, calm down," Tagiru said softly. "We're going to get him. How soon can you get to Japan? I'll gather around the others ok? Beelzebumon is going to be fine because we're going to save him from her."

Taiki tried to take strength from Tagiru's confidence. It wasn't like him to be so scared but he had seen Lilithmon's hatred of her partner and was worried for him. But hearing Tagiru's faith brought him out of the fear he felt. He nodded. "I'm going to take the earliest flight there. Sorry about this, Tagiru…"

"Nah, don't worry," Tagiru said cheerfully. "Besides, we'll get to see Gumdramon and the others again! It'll be fun!" There was a small pause. "Taiki-san? I'm not going to call Hideaki…if we need him, can you call him?"

"I wasn't going to ask you to call him," Taiki assured him softly. "If he's needed, I'll call him myself." Just so he could keep an eye on both his boyfriend and Hideaki himself. He wasn't going to risk Tagiru getting hurt even for the sake of what they had to. "Anyway, I'll check for flights and stuff ok? You take care." He paused for a moment. "I love you."

"Love you too, bye," Tagiru hung up the phone.

* * *

Hideaki punched the wall in his room so hard that his knuckles began to bleed. He couldn't believe Tagiru had humiliated him like that and that in front of a whole bunch of people…the nerve, honestly. The boy may be cute but he sure had an attitude. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with his best and closest friend but he had. The brown-haired boy knew Tagiru didn't feel the same way though and that frustrated him. _Tagiru, I love you. More than that legendary hero ever can. Why can't you understand that?_

Long-distance relationships were not the same thing and Tagiru didn't need to be so darn loyal all the time – it wasn't as if Taiki was going to find out that Tagiru was cheating on him. What could he do to make Tagiru leave Taiki and be with him instead? He had tried pick-up lines, flirting, trying to make him feel special and like he appreciated him much more than Taiki ever did. What else could he do?

'You need to show him' A female voice hissed and Hideaki looked around.

"Whose there?" The brunet asked slightly confused.

A bright light flashed and what appeared to be a glowing woman in white robes appeared in front of him. She looked like some sort of angel.

"My name is Laylamon," The woman spoke in a serene voice. "I'm a Digimon."

Hideaki gaped. "A Digimon? I haven't had contact with Dobermon in months."

Laylamon smiled. "You'll be able to see him again and make Tagiru yours. Show him how you feel, Hideaki. Words aren't enough to persuade him."

Show him? Show Tagiru how he felt? He hesitated for a moment. Even though Hideaki knew he had been being far too forward with Tagiru lately but doing something like this might break the other. He didn't want to hurt him. "I don't really want to hurt Tagiru though. He's my friend, after all."

"Tagiru is very innocent," Laylamon explained to him. "Taiki is much too slow and patient with him so he's still quite naïve. He doesn't understand your feelings, Hideaki. Is your love not strong enough that you can prove it to him?"

Hideaki clenched his fist. He knew Tagiru was innocent but his love for him was way stronger than Taiki's was. He was going to prove that to the other. "You're right…but there's a catch right? Nothing ever comes that easy."

Laylamon giggled. "You're a smart boy. The catch isn't anything that you might think. The lust in your feelings will be enough for me. I just want to help you." She extended a silvery hand towards Hideaki and the brunet stepped forward, taking the woman's hand.

A cackle filled the room suddenly and the angelic woman began to change form. Her white robes changed to purple and her eyes glowed a reddish color which grew even a darker red and in the next moment, her and Hideaki had vanished from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there everyone! Thank you so much for all the support you've given me. I have gotten a request for one couple so I'll be including that one for you_ _ **Superior-Creativity**_ _you know which one it is. To my other readers: if you have any couples you enjoy, please let me know and I'll include that couple since so far the only canon couple is Taiki x Tagiru and the other one which was requested which will be evident in this chapter. Although I don't like this chapter - too dialogue-heavy but Nene is hard to write._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Shadows of the Devil**

Zenjirou slowly came to and took a look at his surroundings since the last thing he remembered was his world fading to black after something heavy hit him in the chest. He had been just leaving kendo practice, thinking of calling Nene and asking how she was doing in Hong Kong. He had become distant from her when she and Kiriha-san were dating but now that they were no longer together, he found himself reminded him of the crush he had on when they were in the digital world. Thinking of the digital world had led him to thinking about Ballistamon and he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had been caught off guard when something smashed into him, knocking him out.

Now that he had regained consciousness, he realized the place looked different. He was outside and everything was so green. He frowned – was he in the digital world? It seemed like it. He had been wanting to see Ballistamon and Nene for awhile but he had never quite been called to the digital world in this method considering he didn't have the Digimemories anymore. He saw some flower digimon nearby and went over to them.

"Hey," Zenjirou said, catching their attention. "Sorry but could you guide me to where the Digimon King's castle is?"

"You're a human aren't you?" The flower digimon asked softly. "I'm Floramon. Sure, we can lead you to Ou-sama's castle."

Zenjirou smiled softly. "Thanks Floramon. And yeah I am a human." He followed the Floramon to the castle to find Akari already there with the digimon. "Akari-kun?"

Akari blinked. "Zenjirou! Were you sucked into the digital world too?"

Zenjirou nodded. "Yeah, it was weird. The digital world seems like a better place to be now. Ne Ballistamon?" He smiled at his partner.

Ballistamon shifted a bit. "Usually, yes."

Shoutmon scoffed. "It was until this crap started up again…"

"Shoutmon?" Zenjirou noticed Taiki's partner looked a little tense. "Did something happen?"

"Beelzebumon's been kidnapped by Lilithmon," Akari explained to him. "She's back apparently and she killed Mervamon too."

Zenjirou winced a bit. Nene was going to be upset about Mervamon considering the two were pretty close. He looked around though. "Then why did the digital world call Akari-kun and I? I mean, Taiki saved Beelzebumon the last time so…"

Shoutmon sighed. "No clue. I did ask Greymon and Mailbirdramon to tell Kiriha about Beelzebumon so Taiki should be here soon. But you guys are always helpful."

Zenjirou nodded, not sure how since while they were Hunters, they hadn't done much with that but he was distracted from asking as that as the other digimon began returning to the castle.

"Akari!" Cutemon lunged, jumping into Akari's arms. "I missed you!"

Akari hugged Cutemon back. "I missed you too, Cutemon. Good to see you too Dorulumon." She smiled at him too.

Dorulumon nodded in agreement. "Likewise. Shoutmon, sorry, there's no sign of Beelzebumon and Lilithmon anywhere."

Wisemon was frowning too. "I scanned the entire digital world and it's as if the data of both Lilithmon and Beelzebumon has disappeared from the world."

Shoutmon tensed even more. "What does that even mean?"

"Ou-sama," Gumdramon said frowning. "What aint you telling us?"

Damemon bopped him on the head as Shoutmon shook his head.

"That's up to him to tell you," Shoutmon said with a shrug. "All I know is something really bad is going on and I really hope Taiki and the others get here soon. Zenjirou, I'm trusting you to make sure Ballistamon doesn't get hurt."

Zenjirou blinked a little and glanced at the machine-like digimon. He had heard about DarkVolumon from his friends but hoped the evil counterpart would not make another appearance again. Even so, he'd do his best to help Ballistamon. "Always, Shoutmon."

"How altruistic of you," The windows to the castle shattered and a herd of Tyrranomon and Devimon burst in, leading a group of various types of digimon as they burst inside the castle.

Zenjirou tensed as Akari shifted closer. "Darn it, what are we supposed to do?"

Akari winced a bit. "We're Hunters but we don't have much practice at it."

"Oi you two!" Shoutmon barked at them. "Believe in yourself a little, would you? You guys are the ones who gave me the power to become OmegaShoutmon after all the first time." He knocked back a few of the digimon. "You have your own partners now so bring out that power with them!"

Zenjirou blinked a bit but was unsure on what he was supposed to do. He tried to focus but it was kind of hard with his head pounding from the fear. He and Akari had never done this without Taiki after all – where was he anyway? They needed him here.

"Cutemon!" Akari's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to see Cutemon being thrown back into the wall and Akari chasing after him.

"Akari!" Zenjirou and Dorulumon cried out together as a blast headed towards her. Dorulumon hurried forward to protect her and Akari's X-Loader gave off a soft glow shielding the attacks that were sent at them.

"This power…" Akari murmured, her eyes widening. "I've felt it once before. Dorulumon, super-evolve!"

"Dorulumon super-evolve to…JagerDorulumon!"

Zenjirou stared in surprise. Akari had managed to evolve Dorulumon without Taiki being there. That was amazing. Maybe he should try that as well although he wasn't sure he'd be able to considering he wasn't as good as Taiki and Akari were. Still he had to try considering Akari and Dorulumon couldn't handle everything on their own.

"Ballistamon, you too! Super-evolve!" Zenjirou cried, raising his X-Loader but nothing happened causing Ballistamon to look confused before blocking an attack so it wouldn't hit Zenjirou whose face fell. He should have known he couldn't do it. Taiki was wrong. He wasn't meant to be here. He couldn't even do anything. _I'm sorry Taiki. I don't have the power to protect your best friend so get over here soon._

* * *

Nene twirled her X-Loader, having come here as quickly as she could when Yuu informed her of the situation and would have to tell her Manager later that it was an emergency since she had flown out the same night Yuu had called her. Her, Yuu, Kotone and Tagiru were already here and she supposed the others were still getting here.

"Neesan, relax," Yuu told her noting how tense she was.

Nene sighed. "I hope Sparrowmon and Mervamon are alright. Mervamon loves Beelzebumon so I can't imagine her letting Lilithmon take Beelzebumon away so easily."

Kotone frowned. "Beelzebumon's stronger than her too usually."

"Not if she cheats," Taiki said joining them. "She's done it before."

"Taiki-san!" Tagiru hugged Taiki and the other returned the gesture, the two sharing a quick kiss before returning to the matter at hand. "He's going to be fine, Taiki-san cause we'll save him."

Taiki nodded, trying to smile but Nene could tell his heart wasn't in it but before Tagiru could do too much about that, they were interrupted again.

"Ren, I'm going to be useless without a partner," Ryouma muttered as he, Airu and Ren approached the group as well.

"Dude, you're still useful," Ren said to the other.

Taiki smiled at Ryouma causing him to flush a bit. "Ren's right, Ryouma. Akari and Zenjirou didn't have partners until the battle with Quartzmon and they were plenty useful without them." He bit his lower lip. "But I can't get in touch with them either…"

Kotone nodded her agreement. "I tried to call Akari too. Can't get a hold of her and she usually always picks up her phone."

Nene tugged at Kotone's ear. "I need to housetrain you. You'll worry everyone by saying that now." Honestly, she loved her sister but she really needed to learn about timing.

Kotone huffed. "It's better we know now so that we can help them then right?"

Taiki's features were morphed into concern. "Where could they be?"

"They're already in the digital world," Kiriha said walking over to the group there. "They were sucked inside a digital portal and are fighting against some evil digimon right now."

Nene bit her lower lip as Taiki sighed in relief. She hoped Zenjirou-kun was alright because while she knew the other could handle himself, he did have confidence issues at the worst moments. "We should get there too, Taiki-kun." She didn't really know what to say to Kiriha to break the awkwardness between them so she chose to remain silent.

Taiki nodded and fidgeted with his X-Loader for a bit and it shone, sucking all the people there into the portal and throwing them right outside Shoutmon's castle. The sounds of battle could be heard coming from the inside.

"Looks like they need help!" Tagiru cried, rushing in with the others hot on his trail.

"Dorulumon super-evolved with Akari!" Taiki said looking both surprised and impressed before focusing on the fight. "Shoutmon!"

Shoutmon waved a paw. "Yo Taiki what's up? Ready to kick butt?"

Nene smiled briefly at this but hurried over to Sparrowmon's side immediately. "Sparrowmon, there's way too many of these digimon – where's Mervamon so we can DigiXros you two?"

Sparrowmon looked forlorn. "Nene, I'm sorry. Mervamon was trying to protect Beelzebumon but Lilithmon she…she killed her."

Nene froze for a moment and roils of anger pitted in the bottom of her stomach. She knew Mervamon loved Beelzebumon and she didn't blame her for doing her all to save the person she loved but Lilithmon was going to pay for what she had done. She deserved to pay for what she had done. "I swear she…"

Kotone hugged her. "Cool it Neesan. You can blow her up once we find her."

Nene exhaled before nodding and turning to the battle. "Alright let's help them out then. Taiki-kun! What's the plan?"

"X2 is doing pretty fine and since this isn't the main enemy, I want everyone to conserve their energies for then," Taiki replied and Nene nodded.

"Sparrowmon, give it your best shot!" Nene said to her partner and Sparrowmon nodded, diving straight and shooting blast after blast, managing to take a few out. They seemed to be doing generally well because luckily while the digimon were large in numbers, they weren't as big in strength which gave them an advantage in driving them out of the castle. Once the castle was clear, everyone gathered together.

"Did you find any sign of him?" Taiki asked turning to Shoutmon as soon as everyone was settled. Shoutmon hesitated and was luckily saved from answering as Wisemon spoke up.

"Taiki," Wisemon said, catching his attention. "Lilithmon and Beelzebumon's data has disappeared from the digital world. As if it never existed in the first place."

"What does that even mean Wisemon?" Tagiru piped up before Taiki could even speak. "Are you saying they're not in the digital world?"

Yuu bit his lower lip. "They have to be in the digital world though…where else would they be?"

"Digital World is a bit too obvious," Kiriha spoke up, shrugging a bit. "If she doesn't want Beelzebumon to be found, she'll go an unpredictable route."

Nene bristled. "She needs to pay, that witch…she killed Mervamon, that…"

Yuu grasped his sister's wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze and Nene exhaled while Taiki winced, having not known this news.

"I'm sorry Nene," Taiki said to her. "Mervamon was probably trying to protect Beelzebumon when that's supposed to be my job." Tagiru squeezed his hand gently.

Nene shook her head. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Taiki-kun. That witch is the only person I blame." Of course getting angry right now wasn't going to do any good to be perfectly honest but she couldn't help it. Mervamon had helped her so much with Yuu…

"You'll beat her Nene-san, don't worry," Zenjirou said, drawing Nene's attention to him. He was smiling but Nene could tell something was off about the smile. She frowned a bit – just what had happened before they had gotten here?

"We will," The brunette corrected him, her eyes narrowing as his face fell at that and he looked away from her. Okay, something was definitely wrong but she wasn't sure how to go about asking him what. She glanced at Akari who shook her head and this made her frown. Her eyes met with Taiki's and she could tell he had noticed it too.

"Zen, what is it?" Taiki asked his friend and Nene couldn't help but wonder if part of it was to distract himself from worrying about Beelzebumon.

Zenjirou shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We have bigger problems to worry about right now."

"You're important to us," Nene said glancing at him. "We're going to worry about you." She reached out, taking Zenjirou's hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze noticing him blush at the gesture and wondered what it meant. Before she could say anymore though, Shoutmon had stood up.

"Alright, I'm gonna get the feast ready for you guys," Shoutmon said in an almost lazy tone. "Reserve your energy and all that. Taiki, why don't you and Tagiru join me?" He pulled at Gumdramon's tail. "C'mon you."

Gumdramon huffed. "You don't need to drag me Ou-sama."

Tagiru almost laughed but glanced at Taiki who just nodded and the three of them followed Shoutmon out of the main hall.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the love and support you've given me for this story. Hope, Yua, I miss your lovely feedback but I do hope you two manage to find the time soon to catch up with this story. I'm quite enjoying writing this one. I didn't realise Taiki and Tagiru would be so cute to write together, sorry Yuu. Okay so enough stalling and please enjoy the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: You'll Never Be Alone**

Taiki watched quietly as Shoutmon arranged for food to be prepared and cooked, seeing him help out where he could but his thoughts drifted once more to Beelzebumon. His and Lilithmon's data had disappeared from the digital world…where had she taken him? He had seen how miserable Baalmon was when he had first met him and didn't want him to go through anymore than he already had.

"Taiki-san," Tagiru grasped his hand. "We'll find him. I know we will."

Taiki shifted a bit. "But you heard what Wisemon said…his data doesn't exist here anymore."

Tagiru made a face. "I still have no clue what that means but Kiriha-san said that Lilithmon is trying to go unpredictable. Not that it answers where she could be though…I mean she can't go to the real world right?"

Taiki thought about it. "She could if she really wanted to…Tactimon and Bagramon have come to the real world before but I'm not sure if that's where she is either but we could try it." It would raise questions after all if Lilithmon was holding a prisoner in the real world especially since she was a digimon no matter how human looking she was.

Shoutmon turned to Taiki. "Oi Taiki, can't you communicate with the Goddess somehow? I mean you and Beelzebumon are both her warriors after all so maybe she could help us out and all."

"I've been trying but no luck so far," Taiki admitted. "Plus I think Lilithmon isn't the only enemy we have right now so we need to be careful."

Gumdramon waved his tail curiously. "Is that a gut feeling?"

Taiki laughed a bit. "You could say that." He took Tagiru's hand in his own. "But we can get through this. Right?"

Tagiru smiled. "Of course! We're all superstars after all!"

Taiki gave Tagiru a small kiss on the lips. "Thanks. You're right, we'll find him. He needs me to be strong for him right now not make myself go grey in worrying." He tousled the other's hair and Tagiru rested his head against Taiki's chest.

"Yeah," Tagiru mumbled, flushing a bit. "We'll be okay."

Gumdramon snorted. "You two are too mushy."

Shoutmon hit him. "Don't ruin the moment, idiot."

Taiki chuckled at them. "You two have not changed at all. Unlike us." He looked fondly at Tagiru, pulling him close. It was always fun seeing him blush because he looked so cute. It was amazing how much their feelings had changed. Sure, he had always been fond of the other but he had never thought his feelings would develop like this and move past a brotherly type bond that they had when they were kids.

Shoutmon rolled his eyes. "Well, Tagiru kinda grew up. This idiot didn't. But either way…the feast is ready so come on."

Taiki nodded, pulling away and taking Tagiru's hand in his own as they walked back to the others. Zenjirou and Nene were talking and Akari was scolding Kiriha about something. Kotone was playing with Sparrowmon while Yuu was talking with Ryouma. The feast was then set out and everyone began eating.

Yuu sat besides Taiki while Tagiru sat on the other side. "Taiki-san, are you alright?"

Taiki managed a weak smile. "I'm trying not to fret too much. That won't help right now."

Yuu nodded. "We'll get him. I know we will."

Tagiru beamed. "See Taiki-san? If a genius like Yuu is saying that then I was right wasn't I?" He looked so proud of himself and Taiki couldn't help but snicker at this as well as Yuu turning red at the compliment.

"T-Tagiru!" Yuu moaned. "You're exaggerating as always."

Tagiru huffed. "No I'm not. You're still a prodigy."

Yuu hid his face. "Taiki-san, stop him."

Taiki was laughing. "No, you two are entertaining." It was a good distraction, seeing Tagiru and Yuu bicker again because it took his mind off his worries even if it was only for a moment.

Yuu pouted. "Not nice, Taiki-san."

Taiki hummed. "It isn't?"

"Shoutmon!" Lunamon suddenly rushed in, interrupting the amusement that was going on right now. "The forest is under attack!"

Shoutmon frowned. "We better go check it out. Taiki?"

Taiki gave a firm nod. "Let's go everyone!"

The others roared their agreement and the group headed out to the scene of the trouble. Taiki's fists clenched slightly as he saw the unconscious bodies on the floor. He hated seeing digimon in pain and it was worse because they had all fought so hard to make the digital world a better place.

"Lilamon!" Akari cried, running forward to check on her.

"Honeybeemon again?" Nene said frowning. "Zamielmon can't be back can he?"

Kiriha shook his head. "He shouldn't have been reborn as a bad guy so probably not. Right Taiki?"

Taiki nodded. "I wouldn't have wished for it either."

"Of course you wouldn't, you're not a legendary hero for nothing after all," A familiar voice spoke causing Tagiru to tense besides Taiki. Taiki reached to take Tagiru's hand but his boyfriend was blasted away from him.

"Tagiru!" Taiki wanted to run to his boyfriend but didn't want to take his eye off Hideaki so he allowed Gumdramon to run to his partner's side instead while he turned to look Hideaki in the eye. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I just did what I had to do in order to save the world, I don't really care about being famous or anything." His eyes narrowed. "Did you do all this?"

Hideaki shrugged. "The energy of despair and agony is needed to bring back the true master. I promised her I'd collect this energy for her if she helped me get what I wanted. Tagiru is rather innocent isn't he? Expressing my feelings simply isn't enough, Tagiru doesn't understand words after all. I'll show him that I'm better for him than you are." His eyes flickered.

Taiki tensed at those words and shifted his position into a fighting stance, eyes blazing. "I won't allow you to hurt him. You're not doing the right thing, Hideaki. I don't want to fight you but if it's to protect the person I love, you'll leave me no choice." He could tell the other wasn't completely himself but even so it didn't excuse anything. He could hear the others fighting in the background and knew they were having a hard time with it.

Hideaki chuckled. "How kind of you. What if I offered to help you find Beelzebumon? Would you give me Tagiru then?"

Taiki was trying not to snap but Hideaki talking about Tagiru as if he were some kind of object was making his self-control lessen and it was all he could do not to move forward and punch him. He was lucky Yuu could read his emotions so well because he lunged forward and punched Hideaki for him.

"You freak!" Yuu snapped. "Tagiru isn't an object to trade!"

Hideaki hummed. "I thought Taiki-san wanted to save his digimon partner."

Taiki crossed his arms. "Beelzebumon would never want me to save him at the cost of sacrificing someone else. I will save him and I don't need to make any cheap bargains with you to do it."

"Taiki!" Akari cried, catching his attention. "We need to get out of here. The digimon are panicking and Honeybeemon keep draining them."

"Hideaki stop this!" Tagiru cried out before Taiki could answer. "Pull them back! You're hurting our friends!"

Hideaki hummed a bit before vanishing and reappearing in front of Tagiru. "If you want to save them, come with me, Tagiru. Let me have a taste of you." He grasped Tagiru by the wrist, yanking him close and stroking his cheek.

"G-get away from me Hideaki!" Tagiru managed to get out breaking himself free and moving closer to Taiki-san who pulled him closer protectively, glowering at Hideaki.

"Shoutmon, super-evolve!" Taiki called out and Shoutmon roared, lunging as he evolved into OmegaShoutmon and lunged knocking the Honeybeemon down and pushing Hideaki back as well.

It was only once Hideaki and his Honeybeemon had vanished that Taiki focused on the boy in his arms, stroking his hair.

"Tagiru, are you alright?" Taiki asked quietly as the others came together.

Tagiru shivered a bit. "I…I don't understand Taiki-san. You told us we should always treasure our friends and I did treasure him – why does he want to break me? Does he hate me?" He sounded confused and a little lost.

Taiki looked visibly bothered. "I don't know, Tagiru. But if he has those kinds of thoughts, he was never worthy of you in the first place. I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through the other's spikes, trying to calm him down. He didn't blame Tagiru for being hurt because the boy meant a lot to him after all and he was going to snap at Hideaki if he touched a hair on Tagiru's head. He wouldn't spare the other.

Tagiru shook his head. "No, it's okay…it's my fault. I must have been a bad friend or something."

Taiki made a noise of protest but it was Yuu who spoke up.

"I don't agree with that," Yuu said firmly. "I think you're a great friend to be honest. Sure, you can get on my nerves at times but there's no one else I would call my best friend."

Tagiru managed a weak smile. "Thanks Yuu. But Beelzebumon…"

Taiki managed a sad smile and shook his head. "Beelzebumon would hate if someone else was sacrificed to save him more than anyone else would. Besides, I don't want him to hurt you either." He kissed Tagiru's forehead. He was glad Tagiru was safe in his arms. If Hideaki was hurting Tagiru and Beelzebumon was being tortured by Lilithmon, he knew he would break down being unable to help the important people to him.

" _Taiki…"_

"Beelzebumon?!" Taiki's head shot up in surprise as he looked around wildly.

"Taiki?" Shoutmon said frowning at his partner. "What is it?"

" _I-it hurts Taiki…I'm sorry maybe this is punishment for shooting at you."_

Taiki's eyes welled with tears at how helpless Beelzebumon sounded. "No! That's not true! I swear I'll come save you Beelzebumon."

" _Don't. I'm not worthy of you anymore anyway. She tainted me."_

Taiki shook his head. "You'll always be worthy, partner." His voice cracked and he now buried his head in Tagiru's shoulder, trying to control his emotions.

"Taiki-san?" Tagiru said quietly since everyone was looking confused.

"I…I heard Beelzebumon," Taiki admitted shakily. "He doesn't sound good. That's an understatement…he sounds broken actually. He thinks he's not worthy of being my partner anymore."

"Did he say where he was?" Akari asked. "How did you hear him anyway? Was it a DigiMelody?"

Taiki shook his head at her. "No I just heard his voice in the air. We have to try harder to find him. Wisemon, please do whatever you can."

Wisemon grimaced. "I'm trying Taiki. If we go to the real world, perhaps I can do a search there as well and maybe we'll find Beelzebumon there somehow. It's worth a try right?"

Taiki wasn't sure what to reply. The longer it took, the more suffering Beelzebumon would endure but what other choice did they have right now? He hated this, spending all this time searching while Lilithmon had one up on them by having Beelzebumon in her grasp.

"Y-yeah," he said sighing softly. "It's worth a try. Not like we can do much else right now." He hated how frail his voice sounded.

"Taiki…" Shoutmon said, sounding crestfallen. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be taking care of Beelzebumon and the others in your absence but I couldn't even do that right."

Taiki snapped out of his own thoughts and saw the downcast look on Shoutmon's face and shook his head. "No, it's not your fault."

Shoutmon made to protest but Akari cut through him before he could speak.

"It's neither of your faults," Akari chided them both. "Taiki, you weren't here and Shoutmon, you have a country to run and can't always watch over everyone. Standing around and blaming ourselves will only take up more precious time. Time we don't have right now. You two haven't failed Beelzebumon yet but you will if you keep blaming yourselves."

"Akari-kun is right," Nene chimed in. "If we want to make her pay, we can't go down the road of self-pity."

"Yeah yeah!" Kotone chirped her agreement. "This isn't like you Taiki-shan! Come on, chin up a little! Beelzebumon needs his partner to be strong for him right now."

"He'll break worse if he sees you like this," Zenjirou added in his two cents as well while Kiriha walked up to Taiki, laying a hand on his back.

"He needs your strength," Kiriha said matter-of-factly. "Don't quit on him now. He won't thank you for that."

Akari groaned. "Kiriha-san, tact."

Kiriha rolled his eyes. "Sorry but I don't sugarcoat, Akari." He ignored the glower she sent his way for that remark.

Taiki listened to his friends and looked around at them, his heart lifting at their words and encouragement. They were right. Beelzebumon needed him to be the strong one right now. "Yeah! We'll save Beelzebumon for sure!"

Yuu smiled. "That's the spirit!"

Tagiru kissed Taiki's forehead and beamed. "We'll get him for sure. All of us. Together."

Ballistamon placed a hand on Shoutmon's shoulder. "Together."

Shoutmon nodded as well, a small smile flitting his features. "Failure isn't an option. Course we will."


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so finally another new chapter of Horizon because this fic is going places. I also wrote my first real battle scene - how bad was it? Do be honest with me please. I'll be happier._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Endless Search**

The group as decided returned to the real world, gathering around near the bridge where they had defeated both Bagramon and Quartzmon to figure out how to go about things as Wisemon scanned the real world.

"Anything, Wisemon?" Taiki spun the X-Loader between his fingers, trying not to sound as if he were too anxious.

"It's not much but there is a small trace of data matching Lilithmon," Wisemon said after a few minutes. "I'm not sure what she's done to Beelzebumon though, his data signal is extremely weak, almost non-existent."

"Can you get a direction?" Taiki asked, focusing more on where Beelzebumon was. Saving him from Lilithmon's grasp came first, everything else was secondary right now. He needed to be with them in order for them to help him heal.

Wisemon arranged a map to appear but the arrows were pointing in three different directions. Well, that wasn't exactly helpful was it? Taiki nodded and turned to the others.

"We'll need to split up," Taiki said to the others. "Tagiru, Yuu, you two stick with me. Ryouma, Ren, Airu, the three of you work well together so I'm not splitting you up. Akari, Zenjirou, you two stick with Kiriha and Nene ok? Kotone, where do you want to go? With Yuu or with Nene?"

Kotone shrugged, grinning before grabbing Nene's hand. "Someone's gotta make sure Neesan doesn't tie herself into too much of a knot. Just take care of our dorky brother ok Taiki-shan?"

Yuu scowled at her. "I can take care of myself."

Kotone poked her tongue out at him. "You better. You know how Neesan gets when it comes to worrying about you. Don't put her at a crossroads again ok?"

Yuu winced a bit at that but nodded, glancing at Nene who smiled at him. Taiki sent both of them a soft smile.

"Of course I'll take care of him," Taiki assured the sisters before looking at the others. "Are the teams ok?" He waited for nods of acknowledgement before turning back to Wisemon. "Wisemon, can you transfer the data to mine, Ryouma and Kiriha's X-Loaders?"

Wisemon nodded and focused on it, sending one location on the map each to the three X-Loaders. "Good luck, you guys."

"Be careful," Taiki said to the others as they split up. He was focusing on his X-Loader which was showing a map and Yuu was trying to look for landmarks to try and help him out. Nothing different from the norm although he was a little worried seeing Tagiru not being his usual energetic self. He knew the other was still shaken by Hideaki's betrayal but wished his boyfriend wouldn't spend so much time thinking on someone who didn't deserve it. Still keeping his gaze on the X-Loader as they walked, he slowly reached out, taking Tagiru's hand in his own without looking at him. "Stop thinking about him."

Tagiru snapped out of his thoughts, flushing a bit. "'M not."

"I won't let him hurt you," Taiki said softly, giving the hand in his a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure the other. "Remember what Yuu said. You're not a bad friend. You're a good person, Tagiru. Don't let him put doubts in your head. He doesn't deserve to."

Tagiru exhaled before nodding. "Okay, I'll try not to think about him."

A smile flitted across Taiki's face. "Don't worry Tagiru. Everything will be okay."

"Aren't you so reassuring?" A familiar voice crooned causing Taiki to frown and tense. He knew that voice. He could hear her but he couldn't seem to see her anywhere which was more than a little alarming to be perfectly honest.

"Lilithmon," The Red General spat, fury coating his tone. "What have you done with Beelzebumon?"

"And where the heck are you hiding anyway?" Tagiru snapped out what Taiki was thinking.

Another shrill giggle came from Lilithmon. "If I told you where we were, this game of cat and mouse would be so boring. And my fun with your partner would come to an end."

Taiki bit his lip to keep from retorting. That was what she wanted. She wanted him to snap so she could take advantage of it. "We'll find you Lilithmon and we'll save Beelzebumon."

"Can you save yourself first?" Lilithmon's crooning voice became cold all of a sudden which was the only form of warning that she clearly gave. Taiki barely had the time to step back or reload Shoutmon as he was suddenly sent hurtling into the ground, a large gash running down his arm from how hard the fall was.

"Taiki-san!" Tagiru and Yuu cried together, rushing to his side before both of them released their digimon from the X-Loader.

Taiki grimaced and coughed, straining to get back up as Tagiru and Yuu reached his side. "I-I'm fine." He tried to stand but slumped back to the ground.

"Taiki-san, don't try to move," Yuu scolded his senior. "You might have bruised your ribs."

Tagiru wrapped an arm around his boyfriend to support him. "You're not allowed to call me reckless anymore."

Taiki chortled a bit at that before shaking his head. "I can't let her get to me. I'm fine." He tried to get up again but a sharp pain went down his spine and he began coughing, subconsciously curling close to Tagiru. "Dammit…"

Tagiru scowled. "Man, this Lilithmon's such a coward fighting where we can't even see her! Is she that scared to lose?"

Yuu grimaced. "Tagiru…careful or she might knock you back next."

Lilithmon giggled again. "Don't worry. I just needed to slow down your senior a bit so I can have a little more fun."

Taiki grimaced at that. Had they walked into her trap by coming here to search? There had to be a way to get to Beelzebumon but he couldn't move much right now and he had a feeling Gumdramon and Damemon sniffing around wasn't really helping too much.

"Her data signal has gotten weaker again," Wisemon said having been searching the whole time that Lilithmon was here. "However, according to my calculations and in terms of the real world, she's still here but in some kind of alternate dimension."

"We need to get Taiki-san to Cutie," Tagiru said to Yuu who nodded, coming to Taiki's other side and supporting him to his feet. "Wisemon, can you lead us to where Akari-san and the others are?"

Wisemon nodded and Taiki coughed a bit, squeezing Tagiru's hand a little too hard almost subconsciously. His body ached from the attack but he didn't want to worry the others too much about it because Tagiru was worried enough and Yuu kept shooting concerned glances at him. He tried to smile at them both because everything would be alright. It always was.

* * *

"It's like that witch has disappeared off the face of the planet somehow," Kiriha grumbled to Zenjirou as they came across the shopping centre. Why Lilithmon would be hiding in such a huge mall was beyond him but Wisemon had sensed something so he supposed there was no harm in looking.

Zenjirou rolled his eyes. "You didn't think she'd make this easy for us did you Kiriha-san?"

"No but I had hoped the witch would have learnt to stay dead and not cause Taiki so much grief," Kiriha replied, rolling his eyes. "Bit of a wishful thinking I suppose."

"And miss the chance to be a pain?" Kotone muttered. "Never."

"She's always a pain," Akari grumbled and Kiriha glanced at her, giving her a small smile before turning away. He had been watching from a distance when Lilithmon had manipulated Akari and had thought her tricks were quite petty even if they did work at the time.

"She can be huh?" A dark, growling voice said causing everyone to snap to attention as a golden tiger with white and gold wings appeared in front of them.

Kiriha tensed a bit and glanced at Nene, knowing she was thinking the same as him. They both could feel an intense power coming from this Digimon and he moved to shield Akari while Nene did the same with Zenjirou. The two of them were new at this and he didn't want them getting beaten up too badly although he wasn't sure what they could do since Nene couldn't bring out JetMervamon…maybe if they were lucky, Kotone could work another miracle and bring out RaptorSparrowmon.

"Reload! Greymon! MailBirdramon!" Kiriha turned to Zenjirou and Akari. "I feel a lot of powerful energy coming from this guy so stay back ok?"

Akari nodded slowly. "Be careful Kiriha-san ok?"

Zenjirou shifted a bit, pulling Akari back. "We can be backup if all else fails."

Kiriha didn't know how well they would perform in backup but didn't say that not wanting to discourage them. Nene might slap him. So would Taiki. He winced as he saw the tiger smash his tail against the ground. "Everyone duck!" He managed to pull Akari while Zenjirou managed to do the same for Nene and Kotone and the electric shocks barely missed them. That was too close for comfort.

"Greymon! Mailbirdramon! DigiXros!"

"MetalGreymon!"

Kiriha raised his X-Loader. "MetalGreymon! Super-evolve!"

"MetalGreymon super-evolve…ZekeGreymon!"

As ZekeGreymon moved forward, Kiriha pulled up data on the digimon. Mihiramon huh? A Deva digimon? He had never heard the term before but now was not the time to ponder over that.

"ZekeGreymon! Protect everyone!" Kiriha called out.

ZekeGreymon raised his claw, lunging at Mihiramon. "Trident Fang!" He made to strike albeit Mihiramon's tail swung around, knocking him into the ground with such force that even Kiriha was sent staggering back a few steps.

"Kiriha-kun!" Akari and Nene both cried out even as Sparrowmon shot forward, shooting lasers in an attempt to distract Mihiramon. Due to the fact that Sparrowmon wasn't very strong despite it's speed, the lasers didn't even lay a scratch on the menacing tiger.

Kiriha coughed. "Stay back you two! He's dangerous. Keep it up ZekeGreymon!"

"That's reckless!" Akari cried. "Dorulumon can super-evolve too! Kiriha-kun!"

"If ZekeGreymon can barely keep up with him, you really think JagerDorulumon will be able to?" Kiriha snapped, managing to keep standing just barely.

ZekeGreymon managed to catch himself, beginning to spin in the air. "Tail Gun Fire!" It unleashed it's attack towards Mihiramon hoping to catch the tiger by surprise but it took flight before the attack could hit him. Spikes appeared down Mihiramon's tail and he swung from the air, the spikes digging into ZekeGreymon's metal, causing the metallic dragon to let out a roar of agony as cracks began to appear in his body. He tried to pick up his strength and launch another attack but collapsed.

Mihiramon growled. "You're pathetic. Let's end this."

"ZekeGreymon!" Kiriha cried, clenching his fists. "Don't give up! Come on get up!"

"Give the old one two!" Kotone cheered, trying to jump up and down encouragingly and look fierce. Since she was small and cute, it didn't have the intended effect but she tried her darn best.

"Oh shut up," Mihiramon sighed, sounding almost bored as he landed on solid ground again. "Tiger Wing Blades!" His tail now struck the ground, sending a powerful shock wave enough to send Kiriha, Nene, Akari, Zenjirou and Kotone tumbling to the ground, with Kiriha taking the brunt of the attack since he was shielding the others.

"Kiriha!" ZekeGreymon managed to weakly bring himself up although it wasn't easy. He had to protect the others. However, his energy gave out and the DigiXros broke, changing back to an exhausted Greymon and Mailbirdramon.

"Reload Monitamon!" Nene called out and three TV-like digimon appeared.

"Please, you think they stand a chance?" Mihiramon drawled. "You must be delusional."

Nene shrugged. "We'll take our chances. Akari-kun!"

Akari nodded in agreement as Zenjirou supported an injured Kiriha. "Dorulumon super-evolve!"

"Dorulumon super-evolve to…JagerDorulumon!"

Everyone climbed onto JagerDorulumon after Kiriha pulled his digimon back into the X-Loader before the metallic wolf ran a few metres away allowing the Monitamon enough room to throw the smokescreen, creating smoke in their surroundings.

"Hurry JagerDorulumon!" Akari encouraged her partner and they sped up until they were far away enough from Mihiramon. Once she was sure, she turned to Kiriha. "Are you alright?"

Kiriha coughed, although smirked. "Course that's not enough to take me down." He tried to straighten albeit collapsed causing Akari to groan and begin tending to him.

"I can't tell who'll give me grey hair first, you or Taiki," Akari sighed. "Cutemon, can you heal him?"

Kiriha scowled a bit, looking away as Cutemon began to heal him even as Akari continued to tend to his wounds but relaxed, knowing he was too injured to move around just yet.


End file.
